The Perfect Rabbit
by Hopeful Artimas
Summary: The senshi are back andd have children *In memory of Bunny*
1. Default Chapter

The Perfect Rabbit The Beautiful Soldier  
  
By: Mako-chan and uniprincess  
  
Chapter 1: A Surprise and A New Enemy  
  
Important Info: Mako-chan: We'll be introducing new characters that we made up.  
  
uniprincess: Now we'll get Heero to do our disclaimer!  
  
Heero:...  
  
Mako-chan: Don't make us get Relena out here.  
  
Heero:...  
  
uniprincess: He isn't afraid of us since he isn't with Relena in this story. He's with...  
  
Mako-chan: Shut up!! If the readers want to know couples, they'll have to read the note before this chapter or Perfect Soldier and the Rabbit.  
  
uniprincess: Fine...but who will do our disclaimer??  
  
Duo: I will babe!  
  
Mako-chan: Thanks Duo...and be careful who you call a babe.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Duo: Mako-chan and uniprincess don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Two great anime legends do. They both don't own the original story, Perfect Soldier and the Rabbit. All they own is the children of the couples and the plot.  
  
Mako-chan: Who wants to do the dedication?  
  
Usagi: I'll do it!!  
  
Mako-chan: Go ahead Usagi-chan!  
  
Dedication:  
  
Usagi: This and every chapter is dedicated to Bunny, the author of Perfect Soldier and the Rabbit.  
  
Mako-chan: We'll also dedicate one chapter to a reviewer and answer any questions or commments The reviewr has. The first reviewer is:  
  
LA reviewed Authoress's note 2: lol...good way to try and crack a joke...we would love a beta reader...just to like, fix our spelling and grammer...email one of us at either sailorscoutlvr@juno.com or vauniprincess@hotmail.com  
  
uniprincess: Now on with the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity(Usagi) and Sailor Mercury(Ami) were walking down the hall talking about *things*. Heero just happened to walk by and hear them.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" he asked them.  
  
"Should I tell him, Usa-chan?" Ami asked her queen.  
  
"Iie, I'll tell him," she answered.  
  
"Well...I'm waiting," Heero said impatiently.  
  
Usagi sighed. She removed the magic from her stomach and said, "I'm having a baby, Hee-chan."  
  
"Okay..."He really didn't have anything to say. The other ex-Gundam Pilots and their wives were having the same ordeal.  
  
~*Jupiter*~  
  
"Do you mind repeating that, Mako-chan?" Trowa said, his eye widening. (Mako-chan: Yup on eye. uniprincess:The only one you can see.)  
  
"I'm having our first child, Trowa," she repeated. Trowa didn't say anything, just fainted.  
  
~*Venus*~  
  
"NANI?? What did you say Mina-chan??" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"I'm having a child, Duo! Your child!" Minako said. After five minutes of Duo bouncing off the walls, they both fell asleep, exausted.  
  
~*Mars*~  
  
"WUFEI!! Where is the baby?!" Rei yelled. They had their first baby last year and know what the senshi are going through now.  
  
"Shut up onna or you'll wake up Alexia! I put her down for a nap," he answered.  
  
"Just making sure," she said calmly.  
  
~*Mercury*~  
  
Ami left Usagi and Heero alone after Usagi broke out the news. She was welcomed by Quatre when she entered the room.  
  
"So how is the baby today?" he asked her. She had told him two weeks after she found out to avoid the confusion like what the senshi are going through now.  
  
"Fine. Due in three months," she replied.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she answered. "Do you think we're ready?"  
  
"Of course we are!" he said.  
  
~*King and Queen's Room*~  
  
"So when's it due?" Heero asked.  
  
"Three months," she answered.  
  
"Great."  
  
~*Three months later*~  
  
Strangely, Ami, Makoto, Minako, _and_ Usagi had their babies on the same day, just minutes apart. Minako broke nine of Duo's fingers, Makoto broke Trowa's arm and a few fingers, Ami actually warned Quatre when she was gonna hurt him, so he only came out with one broken finger.  
  
Usagi, however, laid it out with Heero. She broke all of his fingers, both his wrists and one arm.  
  
"What should we name her? She has to have my mother's name in it somewhere," she asked.  
  
"What about...Anastasia Serenity Yuy...or Anastasia Michelle Tsukino?" Heero suggested.  
  
"And her friends can call her Anna, Annie, or Stacie...I love that!!" she answered.  
  
~*Time Gates, One month later*~  
  
Setsuna and Taiki were watching the scouts and royal family as all of this unfolded. Setsuna hasn't told the others yet, but her baby was born on the same day as her new princess. Taiki only came out with a broken arm. Taiki came up behind her, surprising her.  
  
"Taiki!" Setsuna exclaimed.  
  
"What?" he whispered. "And try not to yell, Sets-chan, I just put Jessica down for a nap."  
  
"Oh." Little did the Senshi of Time know, there was evil brewing. And it would endanger the senshi's children.  
  
(Mako-chan: Sorry that we're speeding this up...but a year has now passed. Hotaru (uniprincess: We put her with Seiya last minute) and Relena (Mako- chan: And we put her with Yaten) had daughters. Rei had a boy, to Wufei's happiness. Haruka and Michiru adopted twin girls.)  
  
~*Somewhere*~  
  
"Are you sure that they have the crystals we are looking for?" asked a strange voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Those are the chosen kids," answered another voice from the shadows. (uniprincess: spooky! Mako-chan: Shut up!)  
  
~*Five years later (yup...speeding up again...Mako-chan: not my idea!!)  
  
"Man! I don't wanna train anymore!! Tonight I'm gonna tell Mommy and Daddy that I'm not gonna train anymore!" Megan, Minako and Duo's daughter, said after training. Their parents (mostly their fathers) wanted them to train so they could know to defend themselves, so they had them start at age three.  
  
"You can try, but I wouldn't, Megan-chan," Anastasia, or Annie (or Anne or Stacie), warned.  
  
"She's right," Rachel, Makoto and Trowa's daughter, said.  
  
"Annie's dad won't be happy," Kristen, Ami and Quatre's daughter, added.  
  
"Not to mention your dad," Alexia, Rei and Wufei's daughter, said.  
  
"Daddy didn't take it so well when I told him I wanted to quit," Alexander, or Alex, Alexia's brother, explained.  
  
"Okay...maybe I won't quit. But why can't we have fun like the other kids in the kingdom?" Megan Whined.  
  
"We can, when we don't have missions," Katelyn, Relena and Yaten's daughter, explained.  
  
"My parents aren't making me train," Lynda, Hotaru and Seiya's daughter, bragged.  
  
"No fair! Why?" Megan, once again, whined. (Mako-chan: Sounds like my brother when he was 6.)  
  
"Because they both were senshi and didn't have to go through the training like your fathers did," Lynda explained.  
  
"It's the same with me, but I decided tho wing it out with you," Jessica said.  
  
"Me too!!" Lynda excalimed. "Best friends stick together, through..."  
  
"Thick and thin!!" Everyone cheered and started laughing. All except Alex.  
  
"Weak onnas," he muttered. taking his father's phrase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was eating dinner, trying to keep their food from the Maxwells. Pluto all of a sudden shot up in attention and headed out to the palace grounds. The rest of the group followed her. When they reached outside, Pluto was battling a youma.  
  
"Get the kids inside now!" Pluto yelled to the rest of the senshi.  
  
"Right!" yelled Minako. "I'll get them inside. Come little ones, you can watch from the window."  
  
"We'll come with you. Pluto can handle this one," Usagi said with confidence.  
  
"I'm glad you have confidence in me," Pluto said sarcastically. Usagi smiled.  
  
Five minutes passed since the battle started and Pluto was almost tapped out of energy. The other adults were agout to go out and help her. Rei just about reached the doo wehn a time portal appeared and 11 *people* stepped out of it. One of the people ran to Pluto and started to heal her. The other 9 girls of the group quickly dusted the monster. The senshi and the Gundam pilots quickly surrounded the group of 11.  
  
"Who are you?" asked, in monotone, (need we say) Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
uniprincess: I just luv cliffies!!  
  
Mako-chan: you and me both. before i forget, here are the ages as of the end of this chapter:  
  
Inners: 27-28  
  
Outers: 28-29 (Hotaru: 23-24) (Setsuna: Too old!! but...about 29-30)  
  
Gundam pilots: 27-28  
  
Megan, Annie, Kristen, Rachel, and Jessica: 6  
  
Alex, Katelyn, and Lynda: 5  
  
Alexia: 7  
  
uniprincess: those are the ages. we ask for 5 reviews...remember, we dedicate a chapter to a reviewer of Mako-chan's choosing...maybe you'll be in the dedication section of our next chapter!  
  
Both: bai!!  
  
Chapter finished: 6/4/03 


	2. Mysterious answers

Perfect Rabbit  
  
Beautiful Soldier  
  
By: Katelyn Peacecraft and uniprincess  
  
Chapter 2: New Allies and A Mystery  
  
Important Info: Katelyn: We couldn't think of names for Haruka and Michiru's adopted twin girls...but as we were writing this in science class, we thought of Amy and Sarah Ten'oh (using Haruka's last name, since she looks more like a guy than a girl)  
  
Disclaimer: Both: DO IT HEERO!!!  
  
Heero:...  
  
uniprincess: We WILL get USAGI out here!!  
  
Heero:...fine...uniprincess and Katelyn don't own GW or SM. They don't own the prequel, Perfect Soldier and The Rabbit...they only  
  
own the plot and princesses...don't sue them or omae o kokorosu...  
  
Katelyn: So...  
  
uniprincess: Anti-social?  
  
Katelyn: Yeah.  
  
Dedication: As always dedicated to BunnyStar  
  
This reviewer is:  
  
Hidden Angel-You don't have to wait any longer!! And as for who those kids are, you'll see in this chapter...  
  
Both: So...Here it is!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Who are you?" asked, in monotone, (need we say) Heero. "Who do you work for?"  
  
The group of people formed a circle around one person in particular.  
  
"We are allies of yours," said a girl with dish water blonde hair. (Katelyn: What kind of color is dish water blonde??) "I'm Megan Aino."  
  
"I'm Alexia Hino," greeted Alexia. "And this is my stubborn brother Alex Hino," pointing to the man of their group.  
  
"I'm Jessica Meioh," greeted Jessica.  
  
"I'm Amy Kaioh," greeted Amy. "And this is my twin sister Sarah Kaioh," she said pointing to Sarah.  
  
"I'm Katelyn Peacecraft," greeted Katelyn, "but call me Katie."  
  
"I'm Lynda Tomoe," greeted Lynda.  
  
"I'm Kristen Mizuno," greeted Kristen.  
  
"I'm Rachel Kino," greeted Rachel.  
  
"What's your name?" Usagi asked politely. "I haven't heard you say a word since you arrived."  
  
"Gomen nasai Neo-Queen Serenity. I'm Anastasia M. Tsukino," greeted Anasasia.  
  
"Oh, welcome to Crystal Tokyo. This is the Crystal Palace. We will have the guest rooms made up," greeted Setsuna. "Future princess," she added under her breath.  
  
"Don't tell them!" Anastasia commanded.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell," Setsuna whispered to her.  
  
"We will give you a tour of the palace later, but let's get you settled first. First," Usagi started, pointing to a hallway, "is the Time Hall, where the king, queen, and princess of Pluto sleep. You'll stay in one of the guest rooms down this hall Jessica."  
  
Jessica nodded, bowed, and went to pick a guest room. Setsuna stayed behind.  
  
"The next hall is the Wind & Sea Hall, where the queens and princesses of Uranus and Neptune stay. Amy, Sarah, you may choose to be in the same room or in separate rooms," Usagi said. Amy and Sarah bowed and went down the hall.  
  
"I have an uneasy feeling about them," Haruka said to herself. She and Michiru followed the girls.  
  
"The next hall is the Death & Rebirth Hall, where the king, queen, and young princess of Saturn sleep. You'll be sleeping in a guest room down this hall, Lynda," Usagi continued. Lynda bowed and went down the hall, with Hotaru not far behind.  
  
(uniprincess: This is getting tiring. Katelyn: I agree. Let's just say they all found their rooms, matching hteir elements. uniprincess: Now there is one more guest that needs to be housed.)  
  
"And finally, this is the main hall, used for getting anywhere in the palace. This hall is also where I, my husband, and my daughter stay. Your guest room is down this hall, Anastasia," Usagi concluded.  
  
"Please Neo-Queen Serenity, call me Stacie," Anastasia insisted.  
  
"Sure." Just then, Usagi saw something-a birthmark-on Stacie's neck. Usagi watched as Stacie picked her room and enter it.  
  
"Did you see something on her neck, Serenity-sama?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I did. It looks like what Annie has on her neck," Usagi answered. "I have suspicions as to where they all came from, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, we better be off to bed. We've had a long day," Setsuna said. "I need to see if Jessica is settled in and put my Jessica to bed." She bowed and headed towards the Time Hall.  
  
Usagi walked down the hall to Stacie's room and knocked.  
  
"Hai?" She heard Stacie say.  
  
"Lights out Stacie," Stacie heard Usagi say from outside. "Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"Oyasumi, Neo-Queen Serenity." Stacie climbed into bed. Before she shut off the light, a thought struck her. 'She is soo much like mom back home...' she thought.  
  
~*King and Queen's room*~  
  
'That nick on Stacie's neck is very familiar, I just don't know where from,' Usagi thought as she climbed into bed next to Heero. She fell asleep, thinking about her guests.  
  
~*Usagi's Dream*~  
  
Usagi found herself somewhere similar tho Crystal Tokyo. "This must be the 30th century," she said to herself. Just then, she saw a group of 12 running out of the palace.  
  
"But Mother! What about you??" A girl-Stacie Usagi figured- yelled back.  
  
"Never mind about me! Just go through that portal and protect your younger selves!" her mohter yelled. She shoved the group-whom Usagi reconized as her guests-into the portal. A shadow figure came out of the palace and grabbed her!  
  
~*End Dream*~  
  
Usagi awoke with a start. Waking Setsuna and Heero. (Katelyn: Don't ask how Usagi woke Setsuna from across the palace. uniprincess: I think that Kate's just out of it. Katelyn: Shut up!!)  
  
"You okay, Usa?" Heero asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied. "Setsuna, did you open a time portal from the future recently?"  
  
Setsuna was baffled. "I haven't been at the Gates for a week. But..."  
  
"Could it have been Taiki?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"I don't think so. Only females from Pluto could..." Setsuna stopped. If she didn't open the gate, and Taiki couldn't open it, then it could only have been... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Katelyn: We'll stop it here!! See you next chapter!! 3 reviews please!!  
  
uniprincess: *snatches notebook* As if it's stopping here!! I still have some ideas for this chapter!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ "Could it have been Jessica?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It could have been, but," Setsuna wondered, "I don't think that she has broken into her powers yet."  
  
"We'll ask her in the morning," Heero said.  
  
"We'll also ask our guests if they know anything," Setsuna said.  
  
~*In the Morning*~  
  
"Stacie!" Usagi said. Stacie heard her outside her door.  
  
"Hai?" Stacie replied.  
  
"Are you ready for breakfast?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai, gomen for keeping you waiting, Neo-Queen Serenity," she said, coming out of her room.  
  
"It's alright, Stacie," Usagi said. "Let's go down to breakfast before it dissappears before we get there."  
  
"Okay," Stacie said, smiling.  
  
When they arrived at the dining room, Megan was running from Alexia.  
  
"You know not to pull my hair Megan!!" Alexia yelled.  
  
"You can't catch me, Alexia!!" Megan taunted in a sing-song voice.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Anyone wanna bet how long they last?" asked Rachel. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ uniprincess: Another cliffie!! Don't you hate us???  
  
Katelyn: Review and we'll write more...and that was a lame ending, uniprincess..  
  
uniprincess: Not as lame as yours..  
  
Katelyn: Mine was a MUCH better ending!! anyways...you can place your guesses on how long they last...for every person that is right, they will be put in the dedication section of the next chapter!!  
  
Both: BAI!!  
  
Chapter finished: 6/10 


	3. AN

Hi everyone I am putting a couple of my stories on hold so I can concentrate on one of them.  
Sincerely uniprincess 


End file.
